Finding Her Prince
by CombatWars
Summary: Some things stick with you as you age. For Ayase, she will always be his Angel. For Ayase, he will always be her prince, a prince that disappeared.


Tears continued to pour out of her eyes as she bawled in front of a large department store in Akihabara. She had gotten lost, running through all those pretty grown up clothing in the store. Tears had started welling up immediately and she ended up running throughout and outside of the store in hopes of finding her parents. When she couldn't find them and was too tired to run any longer, she started to cry in the middle of the crosswalk. Pedestrians shuffled uneasily around her, some giving her a pitying glance before moving on.

"A-are you okay?"

She turned to the boy in front of her with red eyes and a leaky nose before starting to bawl again.

"I-I CA-CA-CAN'T FIND MOMMY AND DADDY!"

The boy in front of her shuffled uneasily as he looked around for help but none was given. She continued to bawl until a sudden wave of warmth caressed her hand, causing her to stop in surprise. The boy was holding her hand.

"C'mon," the boy said suddenly as he pulled her along. "We'll find your parents. Just leave it to me."

Silence fell between the two, only to be interrupted by the intercom in the mall and the quiet sniffles and hiccups of the little girl. The boy continued to pull the girl until they reached the main security office.

"Excuse me?"

A thin, balding man that was sitting behind a desk reading a newspaper looked up from his silent vigil and down at them over the top of his cluttered desk.

"Yes?"

"I found this little girl outside," the boy says as he points towards her. "She says that her mommy and daddy were shopping when she got lost."

The security guard's eyes glanced towards the girl. With a nod, he sat back into his chair and picked up the phone on his desk. A loud screech sounded throughout the mall before we heard his voice.

"Attention shoppers. A little girl has been found and is currently waiting for her parents in the security room, located on the first floor behind the food court."

With his message said, he placed the phone back into the cradle and told the two to go sit in a chair lining the wall. The two followed his instructions and waited. Not even five minutes had passed before a young couple barged into the room. With an excited cry of "Mommy", the girl launched herself into the older woman's arms and started to sob. The boy smiled happily to himself before he turned to walk out the door. Before he left, the father placed a hand on his shoulders and turned him around.

"Thank you."

The boy could hear the gratitude and relief pouring out from his voice and smiled yet again.

"Ah, it wasn't a big deal. I have an imouto around her age myself so when I saw her, I couldn't just leave her there."

By that time, the mother had recovered and was also thanking the boy. She turned to the girl hiding shyly behind her and urged her to thank him too.

"Thanks." She quietly mumbles with a kawaii smile.

The boy leaned down and petted her hair.

"Next time, don't run away from your parents, okay? You're too cute to cry," the boy said with a smile. "Like an angel."

Giving one last wave to the happy family, the boy walked towards the train station back to Chiba.

* * *

Ayase woke up from her dream with a happy yawn. Remembering that incident from nearly a decade ago always brought a smile to her face. He was like a fairy tale prince that saved a princess, and she was the princess. She would be the first to admit that she had an unrequited crush on the mysterious boy from her childhood. His parting words of her being an angel caused her to grow a fixation on the word so that she could be everything he said she was…for him. It sounded like a clichéd penny novel plot but she took his words to heart. She was an angel in every sense of the word. His angel.

Her grades were always in the top ten of her classes, and made sure to stay away from anything that were considered abnormal like manga and anime. She even took extra care to make sure she looked like an angel. As such, it wasn't that much of a surprise when her parents told her that a recruiter spotted her and wanted to make her a model at the young age of eleven. Half a year later, she was widely regarded as one of the best in the model business in her age group. "An angel" a magazine had called her.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she glanced towards her old sailor uniform that she wore in elementary school with a fond smile before walking over to her closet and taking out a new uniform. It was her first day at Chiba Benton Junior-High and High School. Due to lowering infancy rates with every passing year, several schools have closed down only to merge with a larger school nearby. Chiba Benton changed from a regular high school to a mixed high and junior high school.

With a slight shrug, Ayase took off the coat hangers from the outfit and started to put them on.

'Hmm, I wonder if I'd see him there.'

With that thought in mind, she bounded down the stairs to go eat breakfast before leaving for school. After eating a small plate of tamagoyaki, Ayase grabbed her lunchbox and ran out of her house while waving a goodbye to her parents.

* * *

A/N: This is an AU, I will state this out right now. I've kept their age difference canon so Ayase was three years old when the first scene happened and Kyousuke was 6. I have no idea what middle school Ayase and Kirino went to but then I decided to rip that out and make the junior high and high school into one. Part of that is due to a video I watched years ago about Japan and the fact that the rate of birth was so low that there was a school that only had one student in his year. Thus, I went with the Love Live route to combine schools together. Another part is that I can change the entire way this story works out. This will be a Kyousuke x Ayase pairing because I just adore Ayase.

As you can see, I've set out a reason for why Ayase is as yandere and "normal" as she is in the light novel. The boy is indeed Kyousuke, if you couldn't tell. I've added his signature "Leave it to me" motto before Minami and Sakura changed him.

I probably won't be continuing this story much like all the other plots I've left behind in the grave. If you'd like to pick it up, feel free to do so. Some things I'd like for you to at least acknowledge if you do adopt this story is that:

A) Ayase won't know that Kyousuke was the same guy who saved her until fairly down into the plot

B) Kyousuke will choose Ayase over Kirino.


End file.
